


In the Year of the British Mandate (chapter 2)

by ariadnes_string



Series: In the Year of the British Mandate [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alfie is a bit of a Zionist, Canon Jewish Character, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Guns, M/M, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s Purim,” said Alfie, throwing out his arms expansively.  “And I want to make some noise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Year of the British Mandate (chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueteak/gifts).



The first time they fucked, it was on a case of guns bound for the Haganah.

+

“Tom,” Ada shouted. “There’s a man here to see you.” And he came downstairs to find her and Alfie Solomons staring at each other—Ada with great suspicion, Alfie with frank admiration.

“Mr. Solomons,” Tommy said, coolly, since it seemed a violation of some unspoken rule for Alfie to visit him at Ada’s house. “To what do I owe the honor?”

It wasn’t late, but it certainly wasn’t early. Alfie, who appeared to be alone, wore a plain black suit instead of his usual baker’s apron. His cheeks were flushed above his beard. His grin was approximately three times its usual size and held a third of its usual malice.

“Take a walk with me, Mr. Shelby,” he said.

Ada bristled. “Tommy, don’t! Who knows what he’s up to?”

“Aw, Miss Shelby, don’t be like that. I don’t mean him any harm.”

“It’s Mrs. Thorne,” said Ada, but at a gesture from Tommy she crossed her arms and pressed her lips together.

Alfie narrowed his eyes at Tommy, exuding challenge, and what, in a man less dangerous, might have been mischief. “Just want to show you something, that’s all.”

With a queer flutter in his belly, Tommy realized he’d been waiting for something like this ever since Alfie had bloodied his face, then wiped the blood away with his own handkerchief. “Don’t wait up,” he told Ada, grabbing his coat. She almost slammed the door behind them.

“Right then,” Tommy said as Alfie slipped a companionable arm through his and led him not towards his warehouses in Camden, but in a different direction entirely. “What’s this really about?”

“It’s Purim,” said Alfie, releasing Tommy to throw out his arms expansively. “And I want to make some noise.” It was possible, Tommy thought, that he’d had quite a bit to drink.

+

Their destination turned out to be Limehouse.

“Come in, come in,” Alfie said, as if he were ushering Tommy into a fine mansion instead of a small, dark warehouse near the docks. A couple of men stood guard, though they didn’t seem to be Alfie’s usual crew. Alfie clapped each of them on the shoulder and murmured something in a language Tommy didn’t understand.

Inside, they seemed to be entirely alone. Alfie led him to an inner room, sparsely occupied by a few wooden crates. He opened one slowly, like a man revealing a great treasure, but all it held was rows of rifles and a few revolvers.

“Ah,” said Tommy. “If you’re thinking asking me to smuggle these to America along with the whiskey, I have to tell you that the Yanks already have enough of their own.”

“No, oh no, no, no, my friend.” Alfie hooked an arm around his neck and drew him close. “This isn’t about _money_ ,” he whispered conspiratorially, his breath warm and boozy. “This is about holding onto what’s ours. These are for our lads in the Holy Land. Mother England isn’t going to protect us, so we’ll protect ourselves. You’ve heard about Jaffa?”

Tommy’s heart sank. Alfie’s mad obsession with Palestine again. First the Irish, now this. Lord save him from patriots. He shook his head. “You’re drunk.”

“Of course. It’s a mitzvah to be drunk on Purim.” Alfie released Tommy and dipped a hand into the open crate. “Care to test the wares?”

The gun he tossed to Tommy was a British Army service revolver, heavy, and achingly familiar in Tommy's hands. Unloaded, but clean and almost new. Goodness knew how Alfie had procured it. “Bang,” Tommy said, pointing it at Alfie’s head.

Alfie smiled, slow and pleased. “You _meshugeneh_ little _goy_ ,” he said, as if it were a term of endearment. Then he lunged for Tommy and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

Things were breathless for a few moment. They staggered back and forth, remaining upright, but just barely. Finally, Alfie used his weight advantage to force Tommy back against the gun crate. Tommy still had a hand on the revolver, but it was firmly in Alfie’s control. He pressed it across Tommy’s throat.

“I’ve been wanting to get you alone for a while,” he said. 

Tommy shivered at the contrast between the gun’s cold metal and the hot press of Alfie’s body against his. It was, he decided, an opportunity he had no desire to miss. “We’d best make good use of our time, then,” he said.

Alfie laughed, low and throaty. With his free hand, he grabbed the longer hair on the top of Tommy’s head, pulling it back, even as he nudged Tommy’s chin up with the barrel of the gun. “I think you like it a bit rough, eh? Am I right?”

He was right. Tommy couldn’t suppress a moan as Alfie leaned in to kiss him. Behind the tangle of his beard, Alfie’s lips were as full and soft as they’d looked the other night. The kiss was sweet, and went on for a long while, all struggle forgotten. 

Then, with a grunt, Alfie slammed down the cover of the crate, lifted Tommy off his feet and threw him across the top. 

The gun clattered to the storeroom’s floor.

**Author's Note:**

> The [Haganah](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haganah), was founded in 1920. The Jaffa riots occurred in 1921. The idea that London gangsters imported weapons into Palestine during this period is, as far as I know, fiction.
> 
> Image comes from the [Beit HaShomer museum](http://www.attractions-in-israel.com/galilee/galilee-museums/beit-hashomer-museum-in-kfar-giladi-%E2%80%93-bar-giora-and-hashomer-movement/). The Hashomer was the organization that preceded the Haganah.


End file.
